The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 5 TG Vs TW&O
by AWMonopolyMan 000
Summary: The WMM,MMW, & Their Gangs Will Go Against The Witchlings, & The Ojamajos Rated T For Battles & To Be Safe Once Again Dedicated To The GREATEST STORYTELLER EVER DOREMI BOY 178! The Special Guest Referee Will Be DOREMI BOY 178!
1. 1: Title 5

The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 5 The WMM, MMW, & Their Gangs VS. The Witchlings & The Ojamajos

You People Know The Drill By Now. I Don't Any Characters From Magical Doremi Nor Any Characters I Took From Code Lyoko Nor ANY Characters I Took From Ojamajo Doremi

Special Guest Referee Will Be DOREMI BOY 178! Once Again Dedicated To The GREATEST STORYTELLER EVER DOREMI BOY 178!

By The WMM Himself Aaron Jacob Wolf


	2. 2: Chapter 1 The WMM's Great Return

Chapter 1 The WMM's Great Return To Port Mystic

As Usual The WMM & Gang Had Returned To Port Mystic BUT They Were In Their Original Witchling Outfits. The WMM Was In His Green Witchling Outfit! Master X In His Black Witchling Outfit! Toothzilla In His Gray Witchling Outfit! & The Zombie King In His Zombie Witchling Outfit! The WMM Said This To Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Ellie "The Time Has Come For The Final Fight". The Zombie King Said This "But This Time You Will All Face The WMM, MMW & Their Gangs". Good Luck Witchlings You're Going To Need It.

The End Of Chapter 1!


	3. 3: Chapter 2 The Return Of Doremi Boy178

Chapter 2 The Return Of Doremi Boy 178

So The WMM Said This "PORTAL GO"! & Out Of The Portal Came THE GREATEST STORYTELLER EVER DOREMI BOY 178! The WMM Said This "It's Great To Have You Back". Doremi Boy 178 Said This "It's Great To Be Back". Also The WMM Said This "The Final Battles Will Be Soon". The MMW & His Gang Left The WMM & Gangs Bodies. Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Ellie Were Questioning How The MMW & His Gang Got Out Of Our Bodies Without Knocking Us Out. The MMW Said This "We Actually Can Leave The WMM & Gang's Bodies Without Knocking Them Out.

The End Of Chapter 2!


	4. 4: Chapter 3 The Ojamajo's Arrive

Chapter 3 The Ojamajo's Arrive

Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Ellie Along With Everyone Else Watched As The WMM Said This "PORTAL GO"! Out Of The Portal Came Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Onpu, Momoko, & Hana-Chan. So The WMM Had The Witchlings & Ojamajos Teams Set Up Like This "Dorie & Doremi, Reanne & Hazuki, Mirabelle & Akio, Caitlyn & Pop, Ellie & Onpu, & Momoko & Hana-Chan". The WMM Gave His Teams Like This "The WMM & MMW, Master X & The X Master, Toothzilla & Zillatooth, The Zombie King & King Zombie, Stupid Truman & Teddy Hand, & Truman & Hand".

The End Of Chapter 3!


	5. 5: Chapter 4 The Gate Opens

Chapter 4 The Gate Opens

To Doremi Boy 178 & Everyone Else They Saw A Gate But The WMM & Gang Knew What It Was. It Was The Gate To Aaron World. The WMM Opened The Big Key Lock, Entered The Password Into The Keyboard, & Swiped The Putter Reaper Into The Putter Reaper Keycard Slot. So The Gate To Aaron World Opened Up. So Everyone Headed Inside & The Gate Slammed Behind Them.

The End Of Chapter 4!


	6. 6: Chapter 5 Fight 1

Chapter 5 The WMM & MMW Vs. Reanne & Hazuki

So The Ring Appeared & The WMM, MMW, Reanne & Hazuki Got In The Ring & Doremi 178 Said This "In The Green Corner The WMM & MMW! & In The Orange Corner Reanne & Hazuki"! Doremi Boy 178 Also Said This "Let's Have A Good Clean Fight". The Bell Rang & The Fight Began & As Fast As It Began It Was Over By KO! What Happened Was That Reanne & Hazuki Punched The WMM & MMW Down & They Were Knocked Out! Doremi Boy 178 Came In, Counted To Ten, & Yelled KO! Doremi Boy 178 Said This "The Winners By KO Are Reanne & Hazuki"!

The End Of Chapter 5!


	7. 7: Chapter 6 Fight 2

Chapter 6 Master X & The X Master Vs. Dorie & Doremi

Doremi Boy 178 Said This "In The Green Corner Master X & The X Master! & In The Pink Corner Dorie & Doremi"! (To Let You Know The Corner The Witchlings & Ojamajos Stand By Will Change Colors Like It Did Now). The Bell Rang & The Fight Began & It Ended By TKO! What Happened This Time Was That Knocked Master X & The X Master Down & They Got Back Up. But They Got Knocked Down Two More Times & Doremi Boy 178 Came In & Yelled TKO! Doremi Boy 178 Said This "The Winners By TKO Are Dorie & Doremi"!

The End Of Chapter 6!


	8. 8: Chapter 7 Fight 3

Chapter 7 Toothzilla & Zillatooth Vs. Mirabelle & Akio

Doremi Boy 178 Said This "In The Green Corner Toothzilla & Zillatooth! & In The Blue Corner Mirabelle & Akio"! The Bell Rang & The Fight Ended In 2 Rounds By KO! What Happened This Time Was Mirabelle & Akio As Well As Toothzilla & Zillatooth Were Giving Each Other A Beating Then Round 1 Ended. Round 2 Began By Mirabelle & Akio Gave Toothzilla & Zillatooth A Major Beating & Doremi Boy 178 Came In, Counted To 10, & He Yelled KO! Doremi Boy 178 Said This "The Winners By KO Are Mirabelle & Akio"!

The End Of Chapter 7!


	9. 9: Chapter 8 Fight 4

Chapter 8 The Zombie King & King Zombie Vs. Caitlyn & Pop

Doremi Boy 178 Said This "In The Green Corner The Zombie King & King Zombie! & In The Red Corner Caitlyn & Pop"! The Bell Rang & The Fight & It Ended In 2 Rounds By TKO! So Here's What Happened This Time The Zombie King & King Zombie As Well As Caitlyn & Pop Beat Each Other & Round 1 Ended. So Round 2 Began & The Zombie King & King Zombie Were Knocked Down Three Times In A Row & Doremi Boy 178 Came In & Yelled TKO! Doremi Boy 178 Said This "The Winners By TKO Are Caitlyn & Pop"!

The End Of Chapter 8!


	10. 10: Chapter 9 Fight 5

Chapter 9 Stupid Truman & Teddy Hand Vs. Ellie & Onpu

Doremi Boy 178 Said This "In The Green Corner Stupid Truman & Teddy Hand! & In The Purple Corner Ellie & Onpu"! The Bell Rang & The Fight Ended In Three Rounds By KO! What Happened This Time Was That Stupid Truman & Teddy Hand As Well As Ellie & Onpu Dragged Out The Fight Up Until Round 3 Then Ellie & Onpu Knocked Out Stupid Truman & Teddy Hand & Doremi Boy 178 Came In, Counted To Ten, & Yelled KO! Doremi Boy 178 Said This "The Winners By KO Are Ellie & Onpu"!

The End Of Chapter 9!


	11. 11: Chapter 10 Fight 6

Chapter 10 Truman & Hand Vs. Momoko & Hana-Chan

Doremi Boy 178 Said This "In The Green Corner Truman & Hand! & In The Yellow & White Corner Momoko, & Hana-Chan"! The Bell Rang & It Ended In Three Rounds By TKO! What Happened This Time Was That Truman & Hand As Well As Momoko & Hana-Chan Were Beating Each Other Down Then The First Two Rounds Ended. Then Round Three Began & Man Did It Go One Sided, Truman & Hand Were Knocked Down Three Times Straight & Doremi Boy 178 Came In & Yelled TKO! Doremi Boy 178 Said This "The Winners By TKO Are Momoko, & Hana-Chan"!

The End Of Chapter 10!


	12. 12: Chapter 11 Fight 7

Chapter 11 The Witchlings, Ojamajos, & Doremi Boy 178 Vs. Aaron 2

The Witchlings, Ojamajos, & Doremi Boy 178 Thought That Beating Down The WMM, MMW & Their Gangs Would Be Enough BUT It Wasn't. The WMM, MMW, & Their Gangs Formed Together To Make Aaron 2! Aaron 2 Floated Around & Shot Eyeball Bombs But They Missed. Then Out Of Nowhere Dorie Had An Idea "Use Ultimate Harmony"! So The Witchlings, Ojamajos, & Doremi Boy 178 All Said This "WITH THE POWER OF THE WITCHLINGS, OJAMAJOS, & DOREMI BOY 178 TAKE OUT AARON 2"! After That Aaron 2 Went Down & The WMM, MMW & Their Gangs Congratulated The Witchlings, Ojamajos, & Doremi Boy 178!

The End Of Chapter 11!


	13. 13: Chapter 12 THE END!

Chapter 12 The WMM Gives Prizes & Sends Everyone Back

The WMM Gave Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Ellie As Well As Doremi Boy 178 The Sender. Then The WMM Gave Doremi Boy 178 A Bottomless Spell Drop Sack. So The WMM Said This "TTFN To All Of You I Will See You All Again One Day". He Also Said This "PORTAL GO"! So Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Ellie All Went Back To Port Mystic. While Doremi Boy 178 Went Back To His Home. While The Ojamajos Went Back To Misora City. The WMM Knew The Witchlings Would Visit Him One Day As Well As Doremi Boy 178.

THE END!


End file.
